Customer demand for more and better packaging has created a demand for methods and apparatus that provide new and more efficient ways to bag products. For example, poultry product suppliers face a growing demand for packaging a number of different poultry products of varying shapes, weights and sizes that requiring specialized marking and product identification. Unfortunately, bagging is a time-intensive and therefore costly evolution, and automated bagging equipment is expensive and often requires high levels of operator training and maintenance.
Form, fill and seal type bagging machines are available which perform high-speed bagging of various products. For producers with small volumes, or those requiring large variety of packaging and bags, this equipment is unsuitable due to its high cost and specialized skills in reconfiguration for different packaging needs. The use of these machines is further complicated by the need for specialized graphics and product marking. Wicket type bagging machines are also available and have advantages in flexibility over more complicated form, fill and seal machines, but for the most part are slow and labor intensive for most bagging evolutions.
There exists a need for bagging machines that utilize pre-made bags which provide high-speed operation and can be quickly changed for different products and packaging requirements.